


Магазин САМОубийств

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Борис владелец магазина "САМОубийств" и его девиз "Вы умрете, или мы вернем вам деньги", а Тео его постоянный покупатель.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 16





	Магазин САМОубийств

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика взята из французского мультфильма "Магазинчик самоубийств".  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2

Он нашел этот магазин случайно. В тот день он долго, очень долго простоял под дождем, из-за чего его пальто из верджинской шерсти превратилось в мокрую тряпку, скорее всего его придется выкинуть, вряд ли любая из химчисток сможет вернуть его одежду к жизни. 

Тео очнулся только тогда, когда на него начали коситься прохожие, и понял, что стоял прямо посреди оживленной Брайтон-Бич авеню и пялился в темное сумрачное небо. 

Просто он встретил семью Барбуров, которых не видел очень давно. Это встреча подействовала, словно удар электрошока, больно и отрезвляюще. Он жил, работая в магазине Хоби и совершенно забыл о своем прошлом, которое влетело, запрыгнуло ему на спину и начало душить. 

Дождь похоже совсем не собирался останавливаться и Тео заозирался в поисках какого-нибудь кафе, чтобы немного согреться, выпить кофе и вызвать себе такси. 

Но тут ему на глаза попалась яркая, даже слишком яркая, вывеска с названием «САМОубийство», а чуть ниже «Вы умрете, или мы вернем вам деньги» и Тео не раздумывая отправился именно туда. 

Таких магазинов было немного, но Тео любил там находиться. Рассматривать различные орудия для смерти, там всегда было красиво и немноголюдно, и даже в детстве ему нравилась атмосфера в таких магазинах. 

А мысли о самоубийстве посещали его очень часто, особенно после смерти матери. Останавливало его только наличие картины, она и стала тем лучиком, который спасал его в самых сложных ситуациях. Если бы не она, Тео давно бы свел счеты с жизнью. Но страсть и интерес к таким магазинам все равно не угас и Тео периодически туда захаживал. 

В самом магазине было тепло и сильно пахло зеленым чаем, Тео пристыженно посмотрел на мокрые следы на плитке, которые он оставлял после себя. Он даже не успел оглядеться и привыкнуть к обстановке, как на него тут же накинулись:

— О боже, ты что вылез из бассейна? Где-то проходила вечеринка мокрой одежды, а я не знал?

Тео посмотрел на говорившего — это был молодой парень, не старше самого Тео, одет он был стильно и элегантно, в блестящий серый костюм, волосы у него безрассудно вились, а черные глаза ярко выделялись на бледном лице. Говорил он с легким акцентом и Тео не мог понять откуда этот парень. Он явно работал здесь, хоть и выглядел так, словно торопился на собрание клана мафии и случайно застрял в этом магазинчике, пережидая дождь. 

Решив не отвечать, Тео просто пожал плечами, как бы говоря — ты вообще погоду видел, и начал осматривать магазин. Прямо перед входом возвышалась цветная пирамида из склянок с различными ядами, далее красивым веером были выложены острые ножи различных форм и размеров, а около самого прилавка стоял огромный плюшевый кактус, куда в хаотичном порядке были воткнуты мелкие лезвия. Но больше всего Тео поразила странная инсталляция: к потолку был приделан скелет, одиноко болтавшийся на джутовой веревке. 

Черт, Тео тут нравилось. 

Он бы еще долго рассматривал разнокалиберные пушки, если бы к нему не подошел тот парень и не всучил белую фарфоровую чашку с дымящимся чаем.

— Эй, Гарри Поттер, держи. Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас помрешь у меня на пороге, а поверь, это не лучшая идея, я твою тушку тащить к твоей семье не стану. У меня тут дел куча. 

Тео принял кружку с чаем из рук этого странного парня, благодарно кивнув, и быстро бросил взгляд на бейдж на котором было написано «Мириам». Парень это заметил и как будто немного сконфуженно почесал свой затылок. 

— О, э… это бейдж моей ассистентки. На самом деле я просто хозяин этого милого магазина, а Мириам, она здесь и работает, ей нужно было уехать, чтобы навестить семью в Польше, у меня тут работает еще Котку, но она заболела, поэтому пришлось за них выйти мне. А зовут меня Борис. Ты даже не представляешь, как сложно работать продавцом. 

Борис протянул руку и Тео неуверенно ответил на рукопожатие, чувствуя теплый металл его колец. 

— Поверь, представляю. Я Тео. Борис? Откуда ты?

— Отовсюду, — ухмыльнулся Борис, разведя руками и обводя вокруг себя все пространство, как будто говоря, что весь мир его дом. — Но родился я в Австралии. А семья моя из Украины и России. А ты?

— Из Нью-Йорка, — тихо ответил Тео, смотря как бегали капли воды по стеклу в большом панорамном окне. 

— Ха, я так и понял, выглядишь ты как истинный нью-йоркец. 

Тео не стал спрашивать, что означало для Бориса быть истинным нью-йоркцем и отпил горячего чая. Он был сладким, вкусным, с ромашкой и мятой. Обстановка в магазине действовало на Тео умиротворяюще, даже компания незнакомого Бориса была приятна. Тео бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и тут же его отвел, потому что Борис пялился на него безотрывно. Он был странный, но по-хорошему странный, даже немного понравился Тео. 

— Знаешь, такие как ты часто сюда заходят. Рассказывай, работа? Подружка? Или… — Борис похабно подвигал бровями. — Дружок?

Тео оскорблено дернулся, так сильно, что пролил горячий чай на пол. Хорошо, что еще не задел стоящую рядом куклу вуду в человеческий рост, донельзя напичканную разными иголками. 

— Ладно-ладно, — тут же затараторил Борис, откуда-то выхватывая ярко-желтую тряпку и принявшись вытирать чайную лужу. — Не буду я лезть, расслабься, просто думал, что ты как раз из тех, кому надо поговорить. Такие сюда тоже часто заходят, ищут психолога, сами того не понимая. 

— Мне не нужен психолог, — буркнул Тео, отдавая Борису пустую чашку, а потом ляпнул, не успев себя остановить и сильно пожалел об этом. — Может я пришел кое-что купить. 

— Да? — совсем не удивлено протянул Борис. — И что же?

Тео судорожно забегал взглядом по полкам, пытаясь придумать, что ответить. Пока не увидел ярко-блестящий арбалет и неуверенно ткнул в его сторону. Тео немного оскорбился, когда заметил, как медленно Борис развернулся от арбалета и посмотрел на него. Борис провел своим внимательным и цепким взглядом от туфель Тео до самой макушки. Этот взгляд Тео мужественно выдержал. 

— Эй, не вежливо так себя вести, — раздражено сказал он, не удержавшись и поправляя очки, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое смущение. 

— Прости, — легко ответил Борис, поднимая обе ладони в воздух, признавая свою ошибку. — Как скажешь, арбалет так арбалет. Ты же умеешь стрелять?

Конечно же Тео не умел. 

— Я бы мог научиться. И… это будет подарок. 

Тео врал, естественно он не собирался никому дарить арбалет. Хотя можно отдать его Хоби в качестве сувенира, чтобы тот повесил его в своей мастерской. Пугать миссис Дефрез, например. 

— Здорово, — улыбнулся ему Борис и Тео сразу понял насколько это было наигранно. Он сам пользовался такой улыбкой и не раз. — Мне нравится твоя уверенность. 

Пока Борис заворачивал его новую покупку, Тео вызвал себе такси. Не смотря на все потрясения сегодняшнего дня, после общения с Борисом, он на удивление чувствовал себя легко и даже немного спокойно. Словно Борис сам того не ведая, смог защитить Тео от стресса.

— Вот держи свой арбалет, — отвлек его от мыслей Борис, протягивая ему пакет, с черной коробкой в ней. — Может возьмешь конфетку с мышьяком на всякий случай?

— Не нужно, — скривился Тео и расплатился своей кредиткой. Он не успел забрать свою покупку из рук Бориса, как тот ловко, словно фокусник, протянул ему визитку двумя пальцами. Тео осторожно ее взял и быстро засунул в бумажник, даже не взглянув. 

— Позвони мне, если понадобится помощь. 

— Помощь в самоубийстве? — усмехнулся Тео, мимолетно взглянув на свой телефон: такси уже подъехало. 

— Именно, — кивнул Борис, не отводя от него своих черных глаз, отчего Тео стало не по себе. — Но может кое в чем еще. 

— Прощай, Борис, — бросил Тео и выскочил на улицу, не дождавшись ответа. 

Он был не уверен, но появилось такое чувство, что Борис флиртовал с ним, что он вообще имел в виду под _кое в чем еще?_ Хотя Тео мог и придумать себе это, потому что глубоко, где-то очень глубоко внутри, Борис его заинтересовал. 

Позже в такси, он все-таки решился достать визитку. Она была абсолютно черной, напечатанная на бархатной бумаге и белыми буквами был написан номер телефона и имя: Борис Павликовский. 

Тео был уверен, что это была его первая и единственная встреча с Борисом. 

***

Через две недели Тео снова оказался на пороге этого магазина. В этот раз эмоционально расшатала его встреча с Пиппой и ее женихом. Не то чтобы Тео не радовался за нее или до сих пор испытывал к ней какие-то чувства, нет. Но он так долго ее любил, что знакомство с ее женихом немного выбило его из равновесия. И Тео вновь поплелся в этот магазин, к Борису, потому что надеялся, что там он снова смог бы почувствовать себя лучше. 

Хотя прошло уже много времени, интересно вернулись ли ассистентки Бориса или он сам по-прежнему там работал. Тео явился под самое закрытие, поэтому надеялся, что людей там не будет и он сможет побыть с Борисом наедине, если тот все еще там. 

Вот только вместо Бориса за прилавком стояла женщина очень сильно похожая на змею.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась она с ним так, словно Тео совершенно не должен был сюда приходить. Он кивнул в ответ, с опаской смотря на ее пухлые губы, накрашенные красной помадой. Она была вся такая необычная и это немного пугало Тео, хотя Борис тоже был необычный, но вот совершенно не вызывал страха. — Были уже у нас?

— Д-да.

— Давно?

— Недели две назад.

— Что-то покупали?

— Арбалет, — сдавленно ответил Тео, не понимая, к чему этот допрос, и злясь на женщину за то, что она вообще это спрашивала.

Женщина презрительно хмыкнула и схватила свой телефон, что-то там печатая, потеряв любой интерес к Тео. Благодаря этому он немного расслабился, когда перестали обращать на него такое пристальное внимание и Тео мог походить, разглядывая магазин, хоть там ничего и не изменилось с его последнего визита. Раз вернулась ассистентка, значит, Борис вряд ли здесь появится. Хотя он как хозяин и должен периодически здесь находится, но не как продавец, весь день. Тем более атмосфера в магазине не была такой приятной, когда здесь находилась эта женщина, а не Борис. 

Тео уже собирался уйти, как неожиданно входная дверь открылась и в магазин пулей влетел взъерошенный Борис. На нем были пижамные штаны ослепительного белого цвета, такие же белые домашние тапочки, а на голую грудь было накинуто черное пальто. 

Они оба с Тео так и замерли, словно два кота перед дракой, удивлено смотря друг на друга. Вот Тео точно не ожидал его увидеть, особенно в таком виде. _Полуголым._ И его похоже тоже никто не ждал. 

— Ох, Поттер, какими судьбами? Неужто арбалет не подошел?

— А ты какими судьбами здесь, Борис? — неожиданно вклинилась женщина в их разговор. И от ее голоса Тео вздрогнул, потому что слишком сильно засмотрелся на голую грудь Бориса, видневшуюся между полами незастегнутого пальто. 

Борис скривился, обнажив свои донельзя идеальные зубы и ответил женщине так, что будь Тео на ее месте, то он бы уже перебирался через канадскую границу. 

— Это мой магазин, Мириам, если ты не забыла, — ядовито прошипел Борис, смотря не нее. — Я пришел проверить все ли здесь в порядке. Я волнуюсь за свое дело. 

— Поэтому ты пришел полуголый, да? — усмехнулась Мириам, закатывая глаза. 

Тео непонимающе смотрел на них, они явно были давно и близко знакомы, раз Мириам позволяла себе так говорить со своим боссом. За такое в любом другом месте ее могли уволить, но видимо, она прекрасно знала, что Борис так не поступил бы с ней.

— Мне просто жарко, отвали. Тео, — Борис ему улыбнулся, обращая все свое внимание на него. — Так как там арбалет? Все хорошо?

— Все отлично. Мне нужен был еще один подарок, поэтому я зашел сюда. Поможешь?

— Конечно, раз мы оба случайно здесь оказались…- громко начал Борис и запнулся, когда на заднем фоне Мириам хмыкнула. И они с Борисом оба хмуро на нее посмотрели. — То я с радостью тебе помогу. Для кого подарок?

— Для моей подруги.

— Ха, твоя девчонка?

— Н-нет! — слишком поспешно ответил Тео и дал себе мысленного подзатыльника за такое воодушевление, он не хотел, чтобы Борис что-то подумал не то или точнее _то_. — Она просто друг. 

— У нас недавно в продаже появился шикарный набор! Туда входит цианид, шикарная бумага для предсмертной записки и паркер. 

Борис достал с открытой полки красивую темно-глянцевую шкатулку и открыл, показывая Тео содержимое. Там находилась склянка с несколькими капсулами белого порошка, и собственно бумага с ручкой. 

— Мне нравится, — сказал Тео, посмотрев на Бориса, который улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— Я могу тебе еще что-нибудь показать, у нас есть…

— Мы уже закрываемся, — снова влезла в их разговор Мириам. 

— Тогда я возьму его, — поспешил ответить Тео, чтобы немного побесить Мириам и подольше побыть с Борисом. — Подойдет. 

Пока Мириам недовольно пробивала его покупку, Тео слушал как Борис рассказывал ему про самый дорогой товар в его магазине. _Прикинь, Поттер, машина без окон и выхлопная труба сразу встроена в салон автомобиля, ха!_ И Тео совсем не обращал внимание на то, что Борис называл его не по имени. Это даже казалось как-то интимно, Тео никогда и никто так не называл. 

— А вообще, я люблю по-старинке, мне кажется идеальным самоубийством перерезать себе вены в теплой ванне. Красиво и спокойно. А ты как считаешь?

— Не знаю, — Тео опустил взгляд на свои руки, которые нервно сжимали пакет с покупкой. — Возможно, я бы просто выпил таблеток и все. 

— Не-не, Поттер, это не круто. От таблеток блюёшь дальше, чем видишь. Лучше этого даже в окно выйти.

— И раскидать свои мозги по асфальту? — усмехнулся Тео, посмотрев на Бориса, чувствуя, как в его груди начало что-то тянуть от того, как Борис заулыбался ему в ответ. 

— Именно, зато как эффектно! Лучше, чем умереть в собственной рвоте. 

— Борис, уже поздно, отпусти Поттера домой. 

— О, да, — Борис хлопнул себя по лбу, словно только что опомнился. — Ты далеко живешь? Вызвал себе такси? Если хочешь тебя отвезет мой личный водитель. 

— Нет-нет, не нужно. Я вызову такси. 

Позже, сидя в машине, Тео всю дорогу вспоминал, как Борис махал ему на прощание, все время, пока такси не уехало и он не пропал из виду. И его слова _заходи в любое время и пиши мне, Поттер!_

*** 

Снова он там появился через неделю. Всю дорогу пока Тео шел туда, он не мог придумать нормальную отговорку, что ему понадобилось. Сказать, что ему просто хотелось увидеться с Борисом он естественно не мог. В итоге, он решил, что расскажет о реакции его «подруги» на подарок. Звучало конечно так себе, вряд ли Борису было интересно что-то подобное, но лучше Тео ничего не придумал. Да и тем более, не факт, что Борис снова там был. 

Хотя они даже начали переписываться периодически. Правда все их общение состояло из того, что Борис отправлял ему смешные картинки. И очень часто на тему самоубийств, и Тео это нравилось. 

Прийти, как обычно, под самое закрытие не получилось и Тео оказался в магазине в полдень. И помимо него там была целая дюжина старушек. И в центре всего этого стоял Борис, словно полководец, и что-то громко вещал. 

Тео недоуменно замер, не зная то ли ему развернуться и уйти, то ли все-таки пройти внутрь и попытаться подобраться к Борису. 

— О, Поттер, привет! Иди-ка сюда! Котку, — крикнул Борис худой девушке за стойкой. Она была покрыта татуировками и пирсингом практически полностью. — Знакомься, это Поттер!

— Ага, — ответила ему Котку, даже не оторвавшись от каких-то бумаг, которые она с куда большим интересом изучала, стоя за прилавком. 

— Никакого уважения к своему боссу, — картинно вздохнул Борис, хотя видно было, что он совсем не злился.

Старушки все расступились, пропуская Тео вперед к Борису и образуя пустой коридор, словно Тео нарядившаяся для свадьбы принцесса, а Борис ожидающий у алтаря принц. Отвратительно. Тео быстро прошел вперед и встал рядом с Борисом, но не слишком близко к нему. 

— Поттер, смотри, эти милые женщины из музыкального клуба, мои постоянные покупательницы. Мы никак не можем придумать, как лучше всего убить их мерзких мужей. Я предлагаю им использовать мышьяк, быстро и дешево. 

— Да, милый, но вот куда мне труп потом девать? — спросила одна из старушек, с птичьим носом, обращаясь к Борису.

Тео не хотел влезать, но язык его оказался быстрее:

— Можно избавиться от трупа, если его расчленить, перемолоть в мясорубке, а потом понемногу выносить и смывать в туалете где-нибудь в общественном месте.

После его слов наступила гробовая тишина и Тео пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Но через несколько мгновений все разразились удивленно-уважительными вздохами. 

— Ничего себе, Поттер! — как-то слишком радостно воскликнул Борис, хлопая Тео по плечу, да так и оставив свою ладонь там. — Кто бы мог подумать, что под этой идеальной внешностью мальчика из Оксфорда, скрывается настоящий криминалист! Ты бы мог работать на мафию. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Тео на странное предположение Бориса и чувствуя, что то место, где он сжимал его плечо, горело огнем. — Я просто… это читал.

— Читал, — повторил за ним Борис, пристально смотря на него своими темными глазами. — Естественно, по-другому и быть не могло. 

Тео как загипнотизированный не мог оторвать взгляд от Бориса и между ними словно образовался кокон, отделявший их ото всех. Но через пару мгновений их отвлекли. 

— Ладно, дамы, нам пора, — сказала одна из старушек, краснощекая и круглая, видимо, она была у них самая главная, потому что все женщины вокруг сразу подобрались. — Борис, дорогой, мы были очень рады тебя видеть. И так здорово, что ты познакомил нас со своим бойфрендом. Он у тебя такой милашка, глаз не оторвать. Ах. 

Тео хотел сказать, что они с Борисом никакие не бойфренды, но не мог произнести и слово, и просто стоял, чувствуя, как жар распространялся по всему лицу и шее, а старушки, каждая из них, прощаясь, трепала его по щекам сухими руками, приговаривая, какой он хорошенький. 

Когда они все ушли, Борис как-то нервно засмеялся, отходя от Тео очень далеко, словно боялся его реакции и хотел спрятаться. 

— Прости, Поттер, что я не попытался их разубедить в ошибке, потому что… потому что они милые, старые леди, которые сами себе на уме. Пытаться им что-то доказать себе дороже. 

Тео стало так неловко, что очень захотелось уйти и спрятаться, желательно где-то на Северном полюсе, например.

— Я… я пойду, пожалуй. 

— Нет-нет, подожди, ты же недавно пришел. Хочешь чай или кофе? Пойдем, я угощу тебя кофе, — и Борис схватил Тео за руку и повел куда-то вглубь магазина. 

— Эй, там помещение только для персонала! — вдруг оторвалась от бумаг Котку и бросила в их сторону.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся от нее Борис, даже не обернувшись. — Но ты со мной, так что все в порядке. 

Тео огляделся, когда они оказались в маленькой, плохо освещенной комнате. Вокруг было множество коробок с товаром, а в углу стоял маленький стол на котором находилась простенькая кофеварка. 

— Кофе свежий, Котку недавно сварила. Тебе сливки нужны? Но у нас тут только сухие.

— Подойдет. 

— Так, как набор твоей подруге? Ты его уже подарил? — спросил Борис, наполняя два пластиковых стаканчика горячим кофе и после насыпая туда горку сливок.

— Д-да, я как раз хотел тебе рассказать, — врал Тео, надеясь, что Борис не смог бы его раскусить, по крайней мере не сразу. — Поэтому и пришел. Ей очень понравилось. Она сказала… концептуально. 

Борис захохотал, откинув назад голову и Тео заворожено следил, как дергался его кадык, а волосы пружинисто повторили движение его головы. 

— Я же тебе дал свой номер, ты всегда можешь написать мне или позвонить, — тихо сказал Борис, внимательно смотря на него.

От его взгляда было как-то не комфортно, словно Борис что-то ждал от него, а Тео никак не мог понять что. 

— Да, но ты его дал мне, если понадобится помощь с самоубийством, — припомнил Тео, отпивая горький кофе. — И я думал, что это линия используется у нас только для смешных картинок. 

Они с Борисом, словно играли в какую-то игру, значение которой Тео не знал, но права на ошибку у него не было. В помещении как-то вдруг стало жарко, но, возможно, это было от кофе. 

Борис усмехнулся, не отрывая от него пристального взгляда и казалось, что он вот-вот мог сделать что-то странное, например, наклониться и поцеловать его. И когда Тео начал понимать, что будет совсем не против, у него резко зазвонил телефон. 

— Черт, — ругнулся Тео и быстро достал свой телефон из кармана, звонил ему Хоби. — Да?

— Тео, ты когда будешь дома? Сегодня у нас будут гости, ты же не забыл? Я хотел, чтобы ты пришел пораньше и помог мне приготовить ужин. Ты по пути сможешь зайти в магазин?

— Да, да, Хоби, я скоро буду. Через полтора часа где-то. В магазин зайду.

Попрощавшись с Хоби, Тео немного расстроено взглянул на Бориса, который молча стоял и смотрел в пол, словно ему неловко было присутствовать при чужом разговоре. 

— Мне пора, — прошептал Тео, казалось, если бы он повысил голос, то Борис мог исчезнуть, как мираж. 

— Дружок? — криво усмехнулся Борис, хотя не выглядел он очень веселым.

— Нет, это… это мой опекун. 

— О, — Борис как-то подобрался, словно сбросил со своих плеч тянущий его к земле груз и даже немного повеселел. — Давай я тебя провожу. Хочешь тебя отвезет мой личный водитель?

— Нет, не нужно.

— О, нет, Поттер, я настаиваю! Я, конечно, не могу поехать, сам понимаешь, работа. Но Юрий домчит тебя до дома быстрее ветра. 

— Л-ладно, — беспомощно согласился Тео, понимая, что его неуверенный отказ никто и не примет к сведению, пока садился в автомобиль, к которому его подвел Борис. 

Борис же наклонился к Юрию, который сидел на водительском месте, и что-то ему быстро сказал, говоря на непонятном для Тео языке. Наверное, это был русский, но Тео не уверен.

В машине остро пахло дешевым ароматизатором, Тео поерзал немного и прижал к себе сумку, как будто он находился в очень опасном месте, а это была его единственная защита. Хотя вряд ли ему что-то угрожало, просто Тео чувствовал себя не очень комфортно. 

— Не переживай, Поттер. Боря у нас временами надоедливый, но человек хороший.

— Ладно, — протянул Тео, не понимая к чему клонил Юрий и зачем ему вообще эта информация. Может, он решил, что напряженность Тео — это страх, что с ним могут сделать что-то ужасное? Поэтому он решил поговорить о своем боссе, как единственное, что их связывало?

— И он, конечно, совершенно не умеет ухаживать, но ты сделай ему скидку. Он выходец из России и просто не понимает ваш американский менталитет.

Тео перестал слушать Юрия, потому что похоже тот сошел с ума. Вместо этого он решил написать Борису. 

_«Твой водитель спятил»_

_«Что случилось?»_

Сообщение от Бориса пришло сразу же, словно он сидел и ждал, что Тео напишет ему. 

Но тут до Тео дошло, что сказал Юрий, погодите….

_Ухаживает?_

— Ухаживает? — переспросил он у Юрия, если бы они были в каком-нибудь фильме, то именно в этом момент вся фоновая музыка смолкла.

— Что?

— Ты сказал ухаживает. Что ты имел в виду?

— Ничего, Поттер. Ничего. Сам поймешь, когда придет время.

Но Тео не понял, кажется Юрий по каким-то причинам решил, что Борис за ним ухаживал, что было абсолютнейшим бредом. 

_«Я надеюсь, он не сделал ничего странного?»_

Тео улыбнулся и ответил:

_«Не совсем. Потом расскажу»_

_«Я убью его! Я уверен, что он сделал что-то странное»_

_«Нет. Он очень тебя уважает. Организуй ему премию»_

Тео тихо смеялся, пока писал ответ Борису. С ним было интереснее переписываться, когда он отправлял не только смешные картинки. 

*** 

Через пару дней Тео встретился с одним из своих клиентов, Люциусом Ривом. Эта встреча закончилсь ужасно, Рив угрожал ему, что сдаст его полиции, если Тео не продаст ему картину. Конечно же Тео сделал вид, что совсем не понимал о чем говорил Рив, но картина, надежно спрятанная в хранилище, заставляла все его тело дрожать от страха. От страха ее потерять и от страха понести наказание. 

Сразу после этой ужасной встречи, Тео направился в хранилище и долго сидел там, держа сверток, обмотанный газетами, в руках, пока тело не перестало дрожать. И когда он понял, что мог подняться на ноги и не свалиться в первую же канаву от переполнявших его эмоций, тогда он выбрался на улицу. 

Хранилище было недалеко от Брайтон-Бич авеню и Тео поспешил туда, в надежде застать там Бориса. Казалось, если он увидит его, услышит это его _Поттер_ , то все плохое уйдет, как ночной кошмар. 

Вот только Бориса в магазине не оказалось, а писать Тео ему не хотел. Не хотел заставлять его приходить из-за себя. 

— А Борис?.. — начал Тео, не зная, как закончить и сказать, что он настолько эмоционально истощен, что помочь ему могло только общение с Борисом. 

Как назло на смене сегодня была Мириам, Котку ему тоже не особо нравилась, но она была менее грубой, чем Мириам. То, что Мириам его терпеть не могла, было видно невооруженным глазом, в отличии от Котку, которой было в принципе на все плевать. 

— Его нет. У него есть еще работа, помимо этого магазина, — насмешливо ответила Мириам, рассматривая свой идеальный маникюр. 

Тео кивнул, принимая ее ответ, а потом ему на глаза попались те самые конфеты с мышьяком, которые в первую встречу предлагал ему Борис. И Тео решил их купить, сам не понимая почему. Но так было спокойнее, словно это талисман или оружие, которое сможет помочь в самой неожиданной ситуации. Возможно, он предложит их Риву. Эта мысль позабавила Тео. 

— Тогда дай мне несколько конфет с мышьяком, — сказал Тео, доставая свой бумажник, он так увлекся этим делом, что не сразу заметил, как опешила Мириам, а когда увидел, то непонимающе нахмурился. — Что?

— Нет, ничего, — сказала она и отвернулась от него, уставившись в окно.

Какое-то время они стояли и Мириам даже не шелохнулась и не пыталась дать ему его покупку. А это было не очень клиентоориентировано. 

— Эм, Мириам? Все нормально? Я попросил конфеты. 

— Сейчас, — ответила она так, словно Тео вообще не имел право здесь что-то покупать. Это его задело и он хмуро наблюдал, как она отсыпала горсть цветных конфет ему в маленький бумажный пакет.

Тео не понял почему она себя так вела, но он попрощался с ней и медленно поплелся к себе домой. Хотя и идти туда ужасно не хотелось, как и куда-то напиваться тоже. Поэтому Тео решил, что вернется домой, примет ванну и ляжет смотреть фильмы. 

Когда он оказался дома, то не глядя бросил конфеты на прикроватную тумбочку.

Интересно, а какая работа еще была у Бориса помимо магазина, размышлял Тео, сидя в горячей ванной. Сейчас Тео понял, что он вообще ничего не знал о нем, кроме того, что Борис из России и держал магазин самоубийств. И естественно, что он не обязан был выслушивать Тео и принимать его, особенно, когда Тео сказал, что ему не нужен психолог, да и они даже не друзья, хоть Тео и хотелось так думать, тем более Борис все время говорил _заходи еще, я буду ждать тебя, пиши мне, если понадобится помощь_ и тому подобное. 

Возможно, это было как-то связано с широкой русской душой, Тео не знал. И, может быть, Борис обращался так со многими, ведь все его взаимодействие с другими людьми, которое успел увидеть Тео, явно показывало, что они все очень любили Бориса. 

Вряд ли Тео мог туда вписаться, он точно не подходил под круг общения Бориса. 

Тео еще какое-то время поупивался жалостью к себе, пока вода не стала холодная и он понял, что пора уже выбираться. Он натянул пижамные штаны и футболку с принтом мультяшных динозавров, подарок от Пиппы. И уже собрался завалиться на свою постель и устроить марафон старых фильмов, но тут в его комнату постучал Хоби. 

— Да, что случилось? — устало сказал он, открывая дверь.

Тео еще не сказал ему о встрече с Ривом и видеть Хоби сейчас не очень хотелось, потому что Тео испытывал дичайшую вину, раздирающую его напополам. Но Хоби был не один, за его спиной маячил Борис и сразу же бросился вперед, как только дверь открылась, оттесняя Тео с порога и хватая его то за руки, то за плечи, словно проверяя все ли в порядке.

— Поттер, господи, Поттер, — тараторил он, и Тео не понимал, что происходило, как и Хоби, удивлено следящий за ними. 

— Этот молодой человек сказал, что он твой друг и что ему по какому-то срочному делу надо увидеть тебя, поэтому я провел его в твою комнату. 

— Эм, да, спасибо, Хоби, — сдавленно проговорил Тео, чувствуя себя неловко, оттого, как Борис водил холодными ладонями по его телу. 

— Я вас оставлю, но если что я буду внизу, — сказал Хоби и удалился, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на них перед тем как закрыть дверь. 

Тео какое-то время еще терпеливо стоял, пока Борис не остановил свои ладони на его плечах и не заглянул в глаза. Только тогда Тео нашел в себе силы заговорить:

— Эм, Борис, что происходит? Почему ты здесь? Как ты вообще узнал, где я живу?

— Боже, Поттер, я думал, что не успею. Когда мне позвонила Мириам и сказала, что ты пришел весь потерянный в наш магазин, не нашел там меня, а после купил конфет с мышьяком и ушел, я честно испугался и очень боялся не успеть…

— Но я их купил просто так, я не собирался их есть, ну точно не сегодня. 

— А, да… — Борис отодвинулся от него и Тео пожалел, что открыл рот и поэтому Борис убрал от него руки. — Ну чуденько. 

— Нет, подожди, Борис. Зачем Мириам позвонила тебе и сказала, что я покупал? — Тео очень важно было знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Ох, Поттер, — Борис почесал бровь одним пальцем. — У тебя такая милая пижама. Ты спать собирался?

— Смотреть фильмы. И не сливайся с вопроса!

Борис скрестил руки на груди, отчего пиджак на нем туго натянулся, и внимательно посмотрел на Тео, слегка топая ногой, видимо сильно нервничая. Тео не понимал почему, но он точно собирался узнать это.

— Ну что я могу сказать, а? — вдруг всплеснул Борис руками, словно нападая на Тео. — То, что ты мне понравился, да. Даже очень. И я попросил своих девчонок присматривать за тобой, чтобы ты не купил у нас чего-нибудь и не суициднулся. 

— Не суициднулся, — повторил Тео. — Но ведь я купил у вас арбалет!

— И что? Серьезно, да по тебе видно, что ты в жизни стрелять не научишься. И кто придумал продавать в магазине самоубийств арбалет, им же очень сложно суициднуться, — усмехнулся Борис, снова складывая руки на груди. — И тем более это был подарок.

— Допустим, а набор с цианидом? Я ведь мог оставить его себе, — Тео продолжал врать и придерживаться официальной версии.

— Мог, но только там не цианид был, а просто выставочный вариант, я отдал тебе именно его… — с каждым словом голос Бориса становился все тише и тише.

— Серьезно? — Тео засмеялся от глупости ситуации, начав тереть глаза руками под стеклами очков. — Я заплатил за это сто баксов!

— Ну а что? — начал защищаться Борис. — Я, Поттер, планировал пригласить тебя на свидание, но нужно было время, чтобы ты немного привык ко мне. А тут ты решил купить конфеты, которые реально могли тебя убить и порушить все мои планы!

Тео замер, не зная, что ответить, от этой тишины Борис сильно заволновался и начал говорить:

— Скажи что-нибудь, Поттер, не молчи. 

— А Юрий был прав, ты отвратительно ухаживаешь. 

— Юрий? — нахмурился Борис, но поза его стала заметно расслабление.

— Да, когда он подвозил меня до дома, то расхваливал какой ты хороший, но отвратительно ухаживаешь, потому что не понимаешь американский менталитет.

— Я убью его, — буркнул Борис, не смотря на Тео. 

— Где я живу ты узнал от Юрия?

— Угу.

— Слушай, а про какую вторую работу говорила Мириам?

— Ну знаешь, Поттер, — усмехнулся Борис, пытаясь выглядеть донельзя самоуверенным. — Мы еще на свидание не ходили, а я не могу рассказать тебе абсолютно все, вот так просто. Мы должны как минимум, поужинать. 

— Ладно. 

— Что «ладно»? — переспросил его Борис настороженно. 

— Пойдем на свидание. Хоть завтра. 

— Завтра… — повторил за ним Борис и при этом он выглядел так открыто и радостно, что Тео с трудом удержался, чтобы не начать предлагать Борису странные вещи, например пожениться. Но потом Борис нагло ухмыльнулся. — А сейчас? Время уже позднее ты не можешь меня выгнать на улицу, я буду совсем один, не смогу найти дорогу домой и вообще, там, кажется, дождь собирается, а еще я боюсь грозы и…

Тео не стал слушать дальше, что мог придумать странный мозг Бориса и просто его поцеловал, обхватив руками его щеки и слегка наклоняясь, чувствуя, как Борис тут же обнял его за талию и притянул ближе к себе. 

— Знаешь, я никогда не был против двойного самоубийства, — сказал Борис, отрываясь от него и улыбаясь своими идеальными зубами, поглаживая пальцами поясницу Тео, одной рукой забираясь под футболку, чтобы коснуться голой кожи.

— Интригует, — прошептал Тео ему в губы. — Расскажешь? И ты мне должен кучу денег. Я так и не умер. 

— Обязательно, любой каприз — шепнул Борис и снова его поцеловал.


End file.
